dracabeallfandomcom-20200214-history
ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ
ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ ᛒᛁᚦ ᛋᛖ ᚳᚱᚪᚾ ᛗᚢᚾᚢᚳ, ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᚩᚠ ᛋᛖᚩ ᚳᚱᚪᚾ ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ ᚪᚾᛞ ᛋᛖ ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚱᚪ ᛒᚱᚩᚦᚩᚱ ᚩᚠ ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ ᛏᚪᚩ. Whilst they both trained at the Mutaito Training ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ, a rivalry quickly grew between ᛋᚳᛖᚾ and ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ Roshi. ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ and ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ ᛏᚪᚩ, likewise, began to fight over the smallest things. Eventually, a simple spilled bowl of rice was enough to break the ᚷᛖᛒᚱᚩᚦᚱᚪ apart. ᛚᛁᚠᛏᚪᛚᚢ ᛒᚫᚳᚷᚱᚢᚾᛞ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ and Roshi were both students of ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ Mutaito, and they quickly became rivals. ᛋᚳᛖᚾ and Roshi later became friends and, for a time, the creature known as Inoshikacho was their pet. ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ Roshi states that when ᚳᚣᚾᛁᛝ Piccolo defeated Mutaito, he could not deal with the shame of losing in front of his pupils. Roshi believes that on that day, ᛋᚳᛖᚾ changed for the worse. Mutaito returned and sealed ᚳᚣᚾᛁᛝ Piccolo with the Evil Containment Wave, but died in the process. ᛋᚳᛖᚾ was never the same again. His heart became dark, and his Master's failure and eventual death weighed heavily on his mind. He eventually started the ᚳᚱᚪᚾ ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ, whilst Roshi started the Turtle ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ, and their rivalry continued. Tien Shinhan ᛋᚪᚷᚢ ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ Shen's students Tien Shinhan and ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ enter the ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ XXII while ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ watches. Rival ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ Roshi, disguised as "Jackie Chun" and his students ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚳᚢ, Krillin and Yamcha also enter the ᚳᚪᛗᛈ. All of them reach the final eight. Tien Shinhan fights Yamcha and defeats him in the first match. The second match has "Jackie Chun" fighting Man-Wolf, which he defeats easily. ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ fights Krillin, but loses, in the third match. ᚷᚩᚳᚢ defeats Pamput in the last match. Tien fights "Jackie Chun" in the first semifinal, and during this match, ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ figures out who "Jackie Chun" really is and tells Tien by using telepathy. Tien tells Roshi he knows it is a disguise. Roshi starts lecturing Tien, which ultimately leads to Tien and ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ leaving ᛋᚳᛖᚾ. Roshi forfeits the match, and Tien is ready for the final round. ᚷᚩᚳᚢ and Krillin fight an intense fight next, but ᚷᚩᚳᚢ is victorious. During this ᚳᚪᛗᛈ ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ finally hears what has happened to his ᛒᚱᚩᚦᚩᚱ ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ ᛏᚪᚩ. ᛋᚳᛖᚾ tries to kill ᚷᚩᚳᚢ the night before the ᚳᚪᛗᛈ, but he fails when Tien intervenes. Tien states that he will kill ᚷᚩᚳᚢ during the final. After finding out that ᛋᚳᛖᚾ ordered ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ to constantly paralyze ᚷᚩᚳᚢ during the match, Tien has an argument with ᛋᚳᛖᚾ and decides not to be an ᛋᛚᚪᚷᚪ anymore. This results in him no longer wanting to kill ᚷᚩᚳᚢ. Furious after hearing this, ᛋᚳᛖᚾ then angrily orders ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ to paralyze both ᚷᚩᚳᚢ and Tien, in order for him to kill them both. As ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ refuses to paralyze either of them, ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ then grabs ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ and tries to kill him. Having seen enough, Roshi uses his Kamehameha ᚹᚫᚷ to blast ᛋᚳᛖᚾ away, thus saving ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ. Tien wins the ᚳᚪᛗᛈ, but ᛋᚳᛖᚾ is not present at the time. Piccolo Junior ᛋᚪᚷᚢ ᚷᚩᚳᚢ goes back in time and meets a teenaged ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ Roshi and ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ when they were students under Mutaito. During this time, ᛋᚳᛖᚾ and Roshi are rivals and ᛋᚳᛖᚾ is as ruthless as in the present timeline, striking Roshi's love interest Fanfan and taking her hostage when she refuses to go out with him. He later challenges ᚷᚩᚳᚢ to a fight, but ᚷᚩᚳᚢ quickly proves to be much stronger and faster than ᛋᚳᛖᚾ. When he realizes he cannot defeat ᚷᚩᚳᚢ, he attempts to kill both ᚷᚩᚳᚢ and Roshi by trapping them in a deadly ring of fire, but is finally stopped by ᚷᚩᚳᚢ and is thereafter scolded by Mutaito, who tells him that if he wants to stay in his ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ he will have to restart his training from the beginning. In the present time, he appears on May VII, ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 756, when he returns to the ᚳᚪᛗᛈ with his rebuilt ᛒᚱᚩᚦᚩᚱ ᛏᚪᚩ. ᛏᚪᚩ brutally defeats ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ during the preliminary rounds and easily qualifies for the final rounds. Before Tien's match with ᛏᚪᚩ begins, ᛋᚳᛖᚾ claims that Tien will stand no chance against his brother's new and improved body, and that the Turtle ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ students should all give up before they get themselves killed. When the match finally begins, ᛋᚳᛖᚾ eagerly watches. After a long match, Tien easily defeats ᛏᚪᚩ with one fell swoop, knocking ᛏᚪᚩ unconscious. Tien carries ᛏᚪᚩ over to ᛋᚳᛖᚾ (who is in complete shock over his brother's defeat), telling ᛋᚳᛖᚾ to never bother him or his friends ever again. ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ then carries away ᛏᚪᚩ and leaves in shame, swearing revenge on Tien, claiming he will not die ᚠᚱᛁᚦᛚᛁᚳᛖ. ᛋᚢᚾᛞᛖᚱᛗᛁᚻᛏᛖ ᚳᛁ ᚠᛚᚣᚻᛏ The ability to fly with the use of ᚳᛁ. ᚳᛁ ᛒᛚᚫᛋᛏ The most basic form of energy wave. ᛞᚩᛞᚩᚾ ᛒᛠᛗ One of the best ᛗᛁᚻᛏᛖ of the ᚳᚱᚪᚾ ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ. It is a powerful energy ᛒᛠᛗ shot from the index finger that is more powerful than a normal Kamehameha ᚹᚫᚷ. ᚦᚱᛁᛒᛠᛗ This life-risking energy ᛗᛁᚻᛏ releases a massive blast that greatly surpasses that of the Kamehameha ᚹᚫᚷ, at the cost of the user's life force. Many great warriors died using it, or at best had their lifespan greatly reduced. Telepathy